Be Here
by kbrewster
Summary: Post '200.' After the get together at the bar, the team decides to spend the rest of Emily's six hours at JJ and Will's, and Emily and JJ have a talk.


**So, **_**200**_** was almost perfect. I really, really loved the dynamic shown in the flashback scene on the jet. I think it truly showed how close these two women are, and I wanted to write something that showed that. Also, I say **_**almost**___**perfect, because I was honestly hoping for a cute Emily and Henry moment since you know, she saved his dad from getting blown up in season 7, and now his mom from being killed. So I also wanted to incorporate that. Had I written **_**200**_**, this is how I would've ended it. I wrote it from JJ's perspective, and I normally always write from Emily or Hotch's. So I hope it's in character and okay and I hope you guys enjoy! **

The team had been at the bar for a couple of hours, no one making an effort to end the gathering. It had been too long since they'd seen Emily, and they all wanted to savor the time they had left, as Garcia had said, it wasn't enough time; but as Rossi had added, it was more time than they had the day before.

"We should probably leave and give Henry's babysitter a break." JJ said finally, reluctantly.

"He'll be asleep, we could continue this little shin dig at our house." Will suggested. "Henry's a heavy sleeper." He drawled.

Emily agreed readily, it wasn't as if she had much of anything else to do until she had to get on the jet and fly back to London. The rest of the team followed her lead, even Hotch decided to tag along. Jack was with Jessica for the night, so he didn't have to be home at any set time.

The team and Emily headed back to JJ and Will's house, quietly walking inside and making themselves comfortable in the living room. Will headed into the kitchen to find drinks and snacks to set out.

"You don't have to be super quiet," JJ said. "Just don't start yelling and Henry'll sleep through-" JJ was interrupted by someone colliding into her waist.

"Hi Mommy!" Henry said excitedly. JJ just laughed and picked him up and held him tightly, ignoring the still dull ache in her side from her ordeal.

"I stand corrected; Henry's going to be joining us for a little while." She said with a laugh. Henry's babysitter apologized a million times over, before both JJ and Will assured her that it was okay, if he wanted to stay awake to greet his parents, he was going to do so. This wasn't the first time the young boy had done this, and JJ certainly hoped it wasn't the last.

JJ put the little boy down, smiling as she looked on at him greeting each team member with a hug and his famous crooked smile. She felt Will wrap an arm around her, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes. She was so incredibly thankful for every single person in the living room. They had once been mere co-workers, then people she didn't mind eating lunch with, then her closest friends, and now, now they were her family. They were the ones she trusted with her life, the ones she turned to when she needed a listening ear, the people she loved more than anything else in the world. When she was being tortured, she honestly didn't expect to make it out of that room alive. She knew from the second she'd been taken that the team would do absolutely everything to bring her back, but she also knew her time would be limited; and she didn't know how fast they could figure it all out.

When Emily Prentiss walked into the room and began helping her down from where she'd been hanging, JJ had never felt more relieved in her life. She knew that they'd call Emily. She knew Emily had information no one else knew, not even Will. Their friendship was the glue that held the other together; they needed each other. JJ knew that no matter what, the brunette sitting on her couch, smiling and talking with her son, would always be there for her. JJ would do the same.

"Henry, come here for a second." Will called. Henry ran over to him.

He bent down to his height and whispered something into Henry's ear. Henry nodded and ran back over to Emily. JJ listened in and watched them intently.

"Thank you for saving my Mommy, Aunt Emily!" Henry told her happily. Though Will and JJ sheltered the little boy from the details, he had known that his mom was in trouble, but now she was okay, and that's all he needed to know.

JJ could almost _see_ Emily's heart melt. Her eyes softened, tears brimming in her deep brown eyes.

"Any time, buddy. I love you," she told him as she hugged Henry close to her.

"I love you too." Henry whispered, leaning into Emily and letting out a yawn.

"I miss you a lot, Aunt Emily." Henry said. "I hope you come see us more!" He told her.

"Me, too." Emily agreed as she kissed the top of the boy's head. JJ looked on for a few more minutes as Emily interacted with the team, smiling as Henry proceeded to lie down across Emily and fall asleep with his head in her lap.

The blonde headed over and sat next to her best friend, moving Henry's legs so they were spread across her lap, and gently wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder.

Emily sent her a light smile. "You know, you don't have to get kidnapped to get me to come and visit." She joked, wiping at her eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." JJ said softly. "We really miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Emily said. "I like running Interpol, I like London. I really, truly do…" Emily said honestly.

"But?" JJ prodded, knowing there was more on Emily's mind.

"But you guys aren't there. I've made some friends, they're really nice, and I do enjoy hanging out with them. You and everybody else are my family. I'll never be able to replace you." Emily bit her lip.

"What else is on your mind, Em?" JJ asked softly, running a comforting hand up and down Emily's back.

"Would it be… weird, if I told you I was really, really jealous of you?" Emily managed.

JJ laughed softly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've got this." Emily nodded to the five year old sound asleep in her lap. "And you've got Will."

"I stand by what I've told you before, you and kids are a wonderful idea, Emily. However, if it's Will you're after, I'm afraid I can't help you there." They both let out a laugh at that.

"I don't really need a relationship, I know that. But it would be so nice to have someone to come home to, you know? Other than Sergio, I mean. As much as I love the little guy, he's not much for conversation." Emily said.

Emily sent her friend a reassuring smile. "You're thinking about adopting a child, aren't you?" JJ said.

Emily nodded. "It was hard to get any kind of approval when I worked at the BAU. I didn't have anyone to take care of a kid for me while I went out of town. I do work a lot at Interpol, but I don't go out of town so much. I could take work home with me, if I had to. My apartment is definitely big enough, I could really give a child a good life, I hope." Emily said out loud.

"It seems like you've thought of everything." JJ smiled. "And I know that no matter what, you're going to love that kid with everything you have. I mean, just look at how you are with Henry."

"You really think I could do it? Be a mom? Being an aunt is pretty easy, I send Henry and Jack lots of presents and let them fall asleep on me when I visit. But being a parent, by myself?" Emily asked.

JJ realized that Emily probably already knew without any doubts that she would be a good mom, but that she needed to hear it from somebody she trusted deeply. She needed JJ to tell her, to reassure her that even if it got hard, that she'd be there.

"You protected Declan and pretty much gave up your life to keep him safe. I know you still see him when you can, especially now that Doyle is gone. You'll offer the same kind of love and support you've shown Declan to the child that's lucky enough to become yours. And if you need anything, and I truly mean anything, you know where to find me." JJ told her seriously.

Emily smiled. "I know. Thank you, JJ."

"No," JJ said as she rose from the couch, preparing to take a sleeping Henry up to his bed. "Thank you, Em. You've done so much for me, for us. I love you." She told her friend.

"I love you, too." Emily replied with a smile.


End file.
